Little Mermaid
by chibi milktea
Summary: AU. isang telepantasya na nagsasalaysay sa buhay ng isang serenang napunta sa lupa... rated T para sa lenguahe062007 added author's note.


**Little Mermaid**

**-Kabanata 1-**

**Ka-epalan ng awtor:** Hayan! Ang hirap kasi mag-english eh! XD  
Baka maging OOC ang mga karakter... baka lang... try nio baka pangit... XD  
Corny pala jokes dito ah!  
Rated-T para sa lenguahe.

**Ang Hindi Pag-angkin:** Abat, nagta-tagalog ba si Kubo, aber?! (I-aaply ito sa mga susunod na kabanata...)

-+-+-+-

Sa malayong karagatan ng pasipiko, merong isang kahariang lumulutang sa kabilugan lamang ng buwan. Iyon ang, napapanood sa TV, Monday to Friday ng gabi, pagkatapos ng Captain Barbell, ang kaharian ng Atlantika. Ang kaharian ng Atlantika ay isang napaka-gulong kaharian, marahil na rin siguro, di maintindihan ng writer ng fic na ito kung ano ang pinagsasasabi sa story na yun. Anyways, kalaban ng atlantika ang atlantiko.

Dito sa kahariang atlantiko, ay hindi tulad ng mga nababasa nating mga story sa fairytale na my isang kahariang mapayapa na gustong lamunin ng kasamaan. Hindi ho lalabas dito sila Ursula, ang kapatid nia, ang nanay nia, ang tatay nia, o kung sino mang may kaparehong surname nila sa phone directory. Kung tinatanong nio kung kasama ba si Tya Pusit, e... no comment ho ako. Ayoko ma demanda.

Sa kaharian na Atlantiko ay my hari, as usual, gurang na gurang na cia at my hawak ciang tungkod. As usual ulit, meron ciang tatlong anak na babae. As usual pa den, ang pinaka-bata ang pinaka-maganda, pinaka-mahinhin at lahat ng pinaka, cia si Momo. Pangitna naman si Nanao at syempre ang pinaka-brutal sa lahat, si Rukia.

Isang araw, habang nagfifish-net ang magkakapatid sa computer...

"Wow!" sabi ni Momo, "Ate Rukia, ang dami nanamang nag-invite sau sa Fishter!" sabi nia ulit, siyang-siya. Fascinated cia habang tinititigan niang mabuti ang mahabang pila ng pending na friend requests.

Ginulong lang ni Rukia ang mata nia. She was sick of it. Lagi nalang kasing may nag-a-add sa kanya na mga 'kadiri at kahindik-hindik na nilalang at lagi nia itong inaaprove (grudgingly)—baka kasi isipin ng mga nasasakupan niang lamang-dagat na ang sama niang prinsesa.

Napakamot cia ng ulo, wala ciang ideya kung paano nila nalalaman na cia un. Wala naman ciang pic dun, first degree lang naman nakaka-contact sa kanya, at hindi rin naman 'Rukia' ang username nia.

"Anak naman ng mga hinayupak na sugpo ang mga hito na to ah! tago na nga ako ng tago, nahahanap pa ako ng mga kumag na ito! Malupit pa to sa imbestigador ah!"

"Tignan mo ate, baka Enriquez ang surname nila," biro ni Momo ngunit napa-snort lang si Rukia.

"Tatawa ba dapat ako?"

"Ate naman! Ang sama mo!" simangot ni Momo.

"Oo na, cge na, mamaya sumbong ka pa k amang hari," binaling nia ulit ang attention sa computer at kumulo nanaman ang tubig sa paligid nito, "O! cno naman tong si Boy Shokoy? Amppoootah naman tong mga jologs na to oh! Pikon na pikon na ako! Ide-delete ko nalang account ko!"

"Wag ate!" pigil ni Momo, "Sayang mga fishti mo! Ang dami-dami na kaya!"

"Bakit kasi may pa fisheter-fishter pa kayo?" ani ni Nanao habang nakaupo sa recliner, nagbabasa siya ng libro.

Gusto sana sumang-ayon ni Rukia kaso baka ma-hurt si Momo.

"Okay naman fishter ah!" giit ni Momo.

"Huu! Palibhasam, friend mo si Hitsugaya dyan!" tukso ni Rukia sabay palo sa balikat nito, "O, sige, logout na ako, para naman mabasa mo na mga messages nia,"

Nag-blush si Momo, "Atteeee!!!" yug-yog nito kay Rukia, "Nakakainis ka!!!"

"Shh... onteng tahimik, pwede?" Nanao scolded almost softly, na nagdulot ng pagka-realize ni Momo sa ginagawa nia... how unbecoming of a princess...

She then settled to her seat, and proceeded to link her two index fingers meekly.

Rukia gave her a light tap, "Naku, ano ka ba? pa-apekto ka naman dyan kay Nanao, wala naming ibang serena kaya okay lang kaya!"

Nanao sighed, "...Ewan... sige na nga," she set aside her book, "Baka sabihin nio ang sama kong kapatid, napaka-KJ ko..." lumapit siya sa dalawa at umupo sa gitna nito, "Turuan nio nga ako ng fishter na yan!"

Rukia smirked while Momo's eyes glittered.

"Hai!"

-+-+-+-

"Magandang gabi, mga mahal na prinsesa," bati ng sundalo habang naglalanguyan siya papuntang main hall.

"Magandang gabi," ani ng tatlo ng may ngiti.

"Pinapatawag po kayo ng mga mahal na hari,"

Natigilan si Rukia, parang natatae ang mukha nito (hindi ko lang alam kung paano ginagawa yun ng mga serena...)

Napangiti ang sundalo, parang alam na niya kung anong dahilan, kaya, habang walang nakatingin, lamapit siya kay Rukia ay binulong na may halong tukso, "May kalokohan ka nanaman bang ginawa, _mahal na prinsesa_?"

Rukia gave him a death glare, "Gagu ka Renji, manahimik ka diyan o papakalikisan kita!" pananakot nito sabay modulate ng lalamunan para baguhin ang boses at gawing sweet, "Nako, o sige, hinihintay na kami ng mahal na ama, magiingat ka lagi ha?" sabi nia, sabay kurot sa pisngi nito ng may pang-gigigil.

"Close na close kayo ni Vice-Abarai ah," pansin ni Nanao.

"Oo nga ate, may gusto ata yun sayo eh!" sang-ayon ni Momo.

"Naku, hindeee ah, yun my gusto sa akin?" natawa siya, sabay deny to death, "Friends lang Kami nun,"

"Yee-hee," binungo siya ni Momo, "Kunwari pa!"

"Manahimik ka nga dyan! Kaw nga, kayo ni Hitsugaya eh!"

"Psst! Mamaya na kulitan, serious muna, kakausapin na tayo ni ama," saway ulit ni Nanao, mas okay sana kung siya nalang panganay no?!

-+-+-+-

"Kalokohan!!!" halos yumanig ang buong palasyo sa lakas ng sigaw ni haring Yamamoto, "Ano nanaman ang pinag-gagagawa mo Rukia? Naturingang panganay at prinsesa ka panaman! Sige, magsabi ka na ng palusot mo!"

"...A-Ano po kasi—"

"Tama na! Sawa na ako! Paulit-ulit ko na yang naririnig!"

Rukia huffed an air out of irony, "Amp naman oh... hindi nga ako pinatapos eh..." bulong nito. Mahina lang para sila lang magkakapatid ang makakarinig.

Muffled chuckles were heard.

"At ano ang pinagtatawanan niyo? Ako ba yun? Ang hari ng Atlantiko?!"

"Wag na kayo sumabat, sarado na isip niyan..." bulong muli ni Rukia.

"Rukiaaa!!!" his voice resonated violently once again, "Maiwan ka dito!" he declared, "Momo, Nanao, bumalik na kayo sa silid niyo ng matahimik!"

Nang makaalis ang dalawa...

The king sighed, "Rukia, lumapit ka dito," he said calmly, nagge-gesture na lumapit siya.

"Sorry po..." she bowed, head almost touching the ground.

Dine-spell naman ito ni haring Yamamoto, "Walang hiya ka, ngayon ka lang gumanyan kung kelan tayo nalang dalawa," he smiled, "Anak... ikaw ang pinaka-matanda sa magkakapatid, kahit na ikaw ang pinaka-maliit, dapat ikaw ang nagbibigay ng halimbawa sa kanila... mahirap pero sana, intindihin mo naman,"

"..."

"Kailangan mo nang mag-bago, nagkulang ako sa pagdidisiplina sayo kaya," biglang tumigas tono nito, "ipinagkasundo kita ng kasal sa hari ng Atlantika!"

"..."

"..."

"...T-Teka... joke ba ito?"

Napa-iling ang hari, "Hindi to joke, at wala ka din sa Yari-ka, ang marriage mo ay magsisilbing peace treaty sa kingdom na yun,"

"B-B-Bakit ako? A-Ayoko!!!"

"Gugustuhin mo!" giit ng hari, "At final na yun!"

-+-+-+-

"Ano?!?!? Bakeeett?!?"

"...Ewan ko... kainis nga eh, sapat na ba na rason yun para ipilit akong ipakasal sa di ko naman gusto?" she cupped her chin, elbow resting on the table.

"Kanino daw?" tanong ni Momo.

"Sa hari daw ng Atlantika..."

"Hmm..." Nanao gestured into deep thinking, "Maybe it's for the better, look at the brighter side,"

"What _brighter side_?" Rukia scowled.

Hindi sumagot si Nanao.

"Taena, 'brighter side' my ass, Nanao,"

"Look, sabi ni dad peace treaty to sa atlantika, hindi naman niya ito ipipilit kung hindi makakabuti eh. saka, sino bang magulang ang gusto ng makasasama sa anak niya?"

"Siya?"

Nanao sighed exasperatedly, "Ewan ko sayo, bahala ka sa sarili mo,"

"Nasasabi mo lang yan dahil wala ka sa posisyon ko! If you were, I bet, you would be twice or thrice as furious as I am!"

"Tama na, ate Nanao, ate Rukia," pigil ni Momo, "Sige ganito nalang, para magkaroon ka ng peace of mind ate Rukia, tignan natin sa fishter kung anong itsura ng husband-to-be mo,"

-+-+-+-

"Putakte, ang pangit-pangit naman nian!" halos masuka si Rukia sa profile na tinitignan niya, kanina pa talaga siya nagmumura kaya kanina pa den dumudugo ang mga tenga ng mga kawawang kapatid niya.

"Naku, impersonator lang pala neto ng hari," biglang sabi ni Momo, chuckling nervously, "Pasensya na ah, isa pa ulit,"

Nanao folded her arms impatiently while Rukia sighed a relief.

_Kami, salamat po at hindi yung mukhang tae na yun ang hari,_

"Ayan! Panigurado, eto na yun," Momo declared, simultaneously clicking the links.

"Pang ilang beses mo na sinabi yan," sabat na matulis ni Nanao.

"Pramis, eto na yun,"

Nag-load ang page...

"Siya to?!" sabay sabi ng tatlo.

"Atee!!!" Momo shrieked, "Naka-jackpot ka! Ampogi!!!"" excited na nagtatatalon si Momo, para tuloy hindi siya.

"Momo!" Nanao scolded, "Keep your voice down! Baka may makarinig sayo!" she pushed her glasses, "Anyways, tama si Momo, hindi ka naman malas sa kanya,"

Rukia stared dubiously at the PC monitor.

_Siya...? siya ang gusting ipakasal sa akin?_

Inexamine niya ang features ng lalaking ipapakasal sa kanya.

He looked elegantly handsome, his long jet-black hair fell perfectly and delicately sa kanyang shoulder. His eyes were calm pero sharp. Totoo, hindi makakaila na ang lalaki sa picture ay 'drool-worthy'. Pero may kulang... napaka-stoic ng mukha niya... parang walang laman... parang walang emosyon...

Napasandal si Rukia sa upuan nia... Byakuya pangalan niya.

"A-Ayoko sa kanya..."

Tinitigan siya ng kanyang mga kapatid na parang nakakakita sila ng live-show.

"Bekeet?"

"...Ayoko sa kanya, ayoko sa mata niya..."

"Ang yabang naman nito, purke ba blue yang mata mo, ganyan ka na? Feeling mo ang ganda mo,"

Nagulat ang tatlo sa boses na nagsalita.

"V-Vice-Abarai! What are you doing here?" Nanao tried to hush her voice.

Nag-bow si Renji para magbigay galang, "I'm sorry for startling you princesses but I was sent by Yamamoto-sama to look after Rukia-sama. He got a feeling that she might do some trouble again," he grinned darkly at Rukia.

"Hoy! Paingles-ingles ka pa dyan, pasikat ka talaga," Rukia deadpanned, "At tange ka talaga, syempre hindi naman dahil dun kaya ayoko sa mata niya no!"

"Mas tange ka, joke lang un, sineryoso mo, utut,"

"Sinong tinatawag mong 'utut' ha?"

Napagulong ang mga mata nito, "Wala _po_!"

-+-+-+-

Naglakad ang magkababata na sila Rukia at Renji sa isang madilim na underground cave. Ipinagbabawal ang place na yun lalo na sa tulad na prinsesa na si Rukia, kaso, ito lang ang nakikitang solution ni Rukia para maka-escape siya sa wrath ng pagaasawa.

Isa lang ang paraan... at yoon ang katagpuin ang matandang ermitanyo.

Ang dilim-dilim talaga at habang lumalapit sila sa pupuntahan nila ay nadadagdagan pa ng dilim ito.

After several minutes...

May nakita na silang ilaw, at dun tumambad sa kanila ang mga nakasabit na lamang-loob ng kung ano-anong lamang-dagat, pati mga pina-abort na baby ng mga serenang nasabik sa pakikipag-siping.

Sa onting lakad pa ay nakakita pa sila ng isang malaking kawali sa gitna at may pang-halo pa.

"Hi, kamusta?" the voice was creepy. Parang paos na ipit, "Sino kayo?" sabi niya, sabay labas sa ilaw at nakita nila ang isang pigura ng isang mukhang adik na mala cyborg na hindi naman.

"A-A-Ako po si Rukia at siya po si Renji..." pakilala ni Rukia ng may bahid ng takot. Kasing eerie ng place ang mukha ng nakatirang ermitanyong hi-tech.

"Ah! Magpapa-abort ka prinsesa?!"

Nagdilim ang mukha ni Rukia, parang handa nang pumatay ng ermitanyo.

Pati si Renji ay mukhang papatay na rin. May palagay siya na inaakala ng ermitanyo na siya ang ama ng balak ipa-abort na anak ni Rukia.

"Uh—eh... este... anong mapaglilinkod ko sayo, m-m-m-maganda, matalino at mapagkalingang prinsesa ng Atlantiko?" pilit na sinabi niya, takot na baka ang laman na niya ang susunod na ma-display sa ding-ding, "Ako po pala si Mayuri, anong kailangan niyo?"

Kinabahan si Rukia, baka kasi kung ano ang masabi ng ermitanyo. Ginulong niya ang mata niya, "Uh—eh... ganito yun..."

_Bulong..._

"Ah!!!" nagningning ang mga mata ni Mayuri grinding his palms giddily, "Alam ko kung paano, pero, anong kapalit?"

Natigilan si Rukia, nagisip-isip ng panandalian, "Bahala ka,"

"Hmm... alam ko na, kailangan mong ibigay sa akin ang firstborn mo,"

"Sira pala ulo nito eh!" inis na sabat ni Renji, "Hindi niya gagawin yun para magpa-buntis siya no! Sino ka sa akala mo, si Rumpolsteniskin?"

Mayuri cackled, "Timang, Rumplestiltzkin yun saka obvious na joke lang yun no!" lumingon siya kay Rukia, "Sige, ibigay mo sa akin ang iyong pera,"

_Pera lang pala pinatagal pa ang usapan... _Rukia thought darkly.

"Okay, ise-send ko nalang sa bank account mo,"

Pagkasabi nito, Mayuri started to make silly concoctions sa jumbong kawali at si Rukia at Renji ay pinanood siya ng may pagdududa at paghanga. Ang dami-dami niyang chenilyn boom-boom na ka-eklatan na pinaglalagay dun!

Nang matapos siya at pinatay niya ang tanke ng gas, "Behold! One of my greatest creation!" Mayuri declared with polish, may echo-echo pa, sabay taas ng isang testube ng isang kulay silver na liquido na bumubula-bula, ang baho ng amoy—amoy baktol. Maaari kayang kili-kili ni Mayuri yon?

Startled naman si Rukia sa sinabi ni Mayuri, sinong magaakala na ang isang gusgusing ermitanyo ay nagi-inglish?! Lumangoy-langoy siya, tuloy-tuloy sa page-explain in english ng biglang napatid siya at natangal sa plug ang naka-tagong tape recorder. Ampness, impressed na sana si Rukia, lip-synch lang pala yun. Anyways, dahil di naman nakapansin si Renji ay tuloy parin siya sa pag-hanga.

"A-Ano yan?" Renji asked out of curiosity.

"Heto ang formula para magkaroon ng paa si Rukia!"

She raised a brow, "Iyan? Sure ka? Bat parang nakalagay yan sa testube e ang laki-laki kanina ng kawali ah!"

"Hangal! Parang di mo pa to napapanood! Ganito ang gusto ng sumusulat ng istorya!"

_Taena ang sumulat, walang originality. Sana lang umisip siya ng bago!_ She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, iinumin ko yan? Skeptical ako... tignan mo naman yan, silver na bumubula. E mukhang mercury yan na pina-init ng 250 degrees Celsius ah!"

"Weeaaahhh???" bara ni Renji, "Tama na, korny mo eh!"

"Ahem! Alam mo mahal ni prinsesa, tunay ito, isang beses mo lang to iinumin, di tulad ng iba na kailangan ng constant na paggamit. Yun nga lang may onting depekto... as usual,"

"Ano yun?" sabi niya na para bang inaasahan na niya yun. Wala kasing originality ang sumusulat.

"Every full moon tutubuan ka muli ng palikpik,"

"...Ah... o sige... payag ako," she snatched the testube recklessly from Mayuri.

"A-Ano ka ba Rukia? Matakot ka naman kahit onte!"

"Renji, relax, lagi naming happy ending ang ganitong mga story eh,"

"Malay mo may unexpected na twist ang story na ito! Tulad ng, hindi pala ako ang ka-love team mo dito..."

"Teka... pa singit lang, meron pang isang problema, tatagal ng isang week bago pa 'to gumana,"

"Ano?! Bat one week? Sa ibang storya three days lang ah,"

"Wala kang pakialam, dinesign yan ng writer para humaba ang next chapter niya,"

"Lang ya, di pa pwedeng mapa-bilis to?"

"Bat ba magaling-madali ka?"

"Well, for your info, next week na rin ang kasal ko,"

Napalaki ang mata ni Mayuri, "Huwwaaat?! Exciting! Anyways, wala na talaga kong magagawa. Pero meron akong binebentang pang-taong damit, para naman pag nag-transform ka na ay di ka mapagkakamalang bold star,"

"No thanks, I can manage,"

"Suit yourself,"

At umalis na ang dalawa, pabalik sa kanilang kaharian.

_One week, tama na rin siguro yun para makapag-paalam ako. Pagkatapos, matagal ko na sila di makikita..._

-+-+-+-

**Ka-epalan ng awtor: **Yay!!! Ang tagal ko nang pinangarap na sumulat ng Filipino na fic sa bleach... mula pa nong una ko itong napanood (approx. 2 years ago... tears of joy) Buti nalang at ang bilis kumalat ang bleach mania. Review pala kayo para naman sumaya ako... alam kong di pa masyadong marami ang nanonood ng bleach pero sige na! Hit the button!

**Idigagdag na Kaepalan ng Awtor**: (06/20/07)  
Pasensya na po kung natatagalan kayo sa paghihintay. May balak pa po akong mag-update pero di pa po ngayon. Gusto ko muna po kasi tapusin ung storya ko na KT. Pasensya na kung di ho ako nakaka-reply. Pero next update rereplayan ko ho kayong lahat. Salamat po pala sa pag-basa:)


End file.
